(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a self-adjusting storage rack for holding in position stationery, envelopes, letters, file folders, cards, photos, magazines and similar flat articles.
(b) Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,415 describes an adjustable rack without any separate supports between the articles so that the articles are placed together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,022 describes a rack that's not extendable and is of a fixed size; and within the limits of said rack, the vertical supports are not self-adjusting. The lower support rod for mail or similar articles requires a hole to be punched through the article, large enough to slide the article on a rod. Said rod must be pulled out on one side to slide punctured mail, etc. onto it.
My invention accepts all previously mentioned articles between the self-adjusting elastic supports, either individually or collectively. Such articles are easily inserted and removed. The rack itself may be manually lengthened to twice its size or any convenient size between the end-plates and the elastic supports self-adjust to the new length.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,576 has a rack which is adjustable and has rigid upright supports which must be placed in slots between the end-plates, such supports are obviously not self-adjusting and, not being flexible, maintain a fixed position so space between vertical supports does not conform to the size of article inserted or removed.
All storage racks have rigid vertical or horizontal supports in which articles filed are placed together or, if filed separately, leaves too much wasted space between the fixed vertical supports. Where articles are filed within the same vertical uprights, it is not easy to see or select one article without removing the others. This also holds true when files are placed horizontally one on top of the other in filing racks.
Present adjustable racks do not have flexible, multiple self adjusting vertical uprights for individually filing the previously mentioned articles nor do the retaining uprights automatically adjust for individual files when the end-plates are extended to lengthen the rack.
Most storage racks or desk top organizers appear bulky and even when not in use require the same amount of desk space whereas my device is small and compact in comparison and yet can hold numerous articles, providing easy accessibility with immediate insertion and removal of individual items.
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to a number of prior art patents and publications as follows;
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS ______________________________________ 1682060 8/1928 Banks 211/43 1739545 12/1929 Cubberley 211/51X 1750576 3/1930 Cubberley 211/43X 1772438 8/1930 Cubberley 211/11 3425565 2/1969 Sprenger 211/43 3844415 10/1974 Heimann 211/43 3850303 11/1974 Franklin 211/43 4801022 1/1989 Colby 211/11 5121681 6/1992 Chang 211/42 ______________________________________